


Thoughts

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: A look inside the heads of Haruka and Makoto when they think about each other.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Have something short and sweet because Makoharu will always be my muse <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto’s eyes are a vibrant green that reminds Haru of dewy leaves on a spring morning. His hair is always sticking up in places as if he never brushes it but Haru knows better. His smiles are radiant, like the sun beating down on Haru’s face when he takes naps on the beach. If he were to hug his best friend, he would be able to smell the familiar sweet scent the brunet has, with a hint of chlorine that is just permanently therefrom the amount of time he spends in the pool. (Haru probably reeks of that because that’s where he spends most of his time.) They’re always together, doing whatever. If not by Makoto’s side, he’s in the water evading everything weighing Haru down.

When he goes swimming Haru makes a list of things to temporarily forget about. He lets it float away with the water. Sure, his problems always come back once he exits the water, but at the moment, he’s in an oasis. No problems, no stress. Just him and the element he loves.

1.     ** **Family****

They’re never around anyway, but the few calls he gets every month always leaves Haru in a bad mood. They’re constantly nagging him about his perfectly fine grades, his social life, and to take better care of himself. He wishes that he can receive a normal phone call for once, not one where his family continues to treat him as a child incapable of taking care of themselves. He’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

  1.      **School**



There’s just too much work. Too many people who seek drama. Overall the environment is hell. He can’t wait until he graduates next spring.

  1.       **Graduation**



Just the mention of college or a job sets him off. He doesn’t know what he wants to do. He’d rather not think about it. Haru will put it off forever if it’s possible.

  1.       **Makoto**



As much as he’d love to not think about him, it’s impossible to _not_ think about him. He’s an ever constant in the hurricane that is Haru’s life, physically and mentally. Despite the butterflies in his stomach and the tiny ache in his heart whenever he’s around his best friend, he knows that if Makoto isn’t by his side the world around Haru would be duller. While he can live without Makoto (he’s not attached to him at the hip yeesh) his everyday life would be harder to get through.

So he’s cursed. With him, he never feels at ease, but without him, he’ll have no anchor. However, there’s something wrong with calling his love for Makoto a curse. It’s a mixed blessing. A blessing that Makoto exists, and that he is Haru’s best friend. That despite Haru’s aloofness and cold personality he remains by Haru’s side with that radiant smile holding his hand. It’s a curse that he’s in love with somebody who couldn’t possibly feel the same way.

Sometimes when he catches Makoto in the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of a fond expression that Haru has only seen a few times before. The way Makoto’s eyes crinkle, that soft smile, the way his cheeks turn slightly red, it _drives_ Haru insane. He knows if he comments on it, Makoto will get all flustered and say that it’s nothing. As a result, Haru never speaks up. It makes his thoughts go wild, his own face flame with the ideas that look gives him.

Makoto is his rock, but sometimes Haru feels he’s being pulled down into the depths of the sea where there is nothing but darkness when he thinks about Makoto. So he doesn’t think about him. He fails miserably each time he tries. Makoto is all he ever thinks about.

  1.       ~~ **Makoto**~~



 

* * *

 

When he sees Haru in one of his own shirts, his heart skips a beat. He looks ethereal when he’s in those big shirts that hang off his shoulders, show off his collarbones and are so big that they cover his ass flawlessly. If he leans back far enough, Makoto can sometimes catch glimpses of his sculpted legs peeking from underneath the fabric, tempting him to run his hands over them. His lips are pink, smooth and tease Makoto every day with how much they scream at the brunet to just _fucking kiss them_. His eyes are a dark blue, like the water he loves. To most people, Haru appears as expressionless but Makoto can read everything about Haru through his eyes that hold so much depth. His smiles are rare, his laughter even more. Makoto cherishes every single one he gets like a collectible. Haru’s hands are smooth with patches of rough areas from the chlorine, that melds perfectly with Makoto’s big, calloused ones. He smells like the sea, which is nice for when he’s afraid of entering the waves of the ocean he closes his eyes and smells the air that reminds him of the person he loves and like magic, he’s calm again.

Makoto has accepted that his thoughts will forever be occupied by Haru. He relishes in whatever opportunity he gets to have Haru close by, which is a lot, but never enough. Sometimes when Haru sleeps over, the two are too tired to pull out the futon and so they nestle in Makoto’s bed, his body flushed against the brunet’s as he holds him close to prevent him from falling off the bed. When they are stargazing, there’s a possibility that Haru will doze off. When that happens, he rests his head on Makoto’s shoulder. He likes to wrap his arms around Haru, pull him close enough to run his hands through that silky black hair as his breathing evens out and his soft snore fills the silence the darkness brings. Sometimes Makoto is tempted to kiss him then confess his love under those stars and hold him until the sun rises. Only sometimes, not _all_ the time.

Sometimes, he catches himself staring at Haru. How could he not? His best friend is a masterpiece just begging to be admired. In some rare occurrences, if he weren’t already looking he’d have missed it, he thinks Haru is returning his own fond look when he thinks nobody else is looking. If he even suggests that he caught Haru staring, Haru gets mad and gives him the cold shoulder. For that reason, he doesn’t tell Haru what he sees. Instead, he averts his gaze and changes the subject hoping that Haru will one day tell him what the look means. At the moment, he’s satisfied with having Haru by his side. As long as they’re together, it’s enough.

One day it won’t be enough. One day he will grab Haru’s face. Then he will kiss him senselessly until either Haru pushes him away, or he runs out of air, telling Haru he’s the most important person in his life; that being with him is like air that he can’t hold himself back any longer. He’ll tell Haru he is all he ever thinks about. That he will never stop thinking about him.

* * *

 

The sunset is beautiful, Haru thinks to himself as he sits on the blanket he shares with Makoto. The sea breeze is blowing, making the beach chilly. Luckily, Makoto had already been wearing a sweater under his jacket. Haru borrows the jacket. When he doesn’t think his best friend his looking, he snuggles into the jacket,  enjoying the fresh scent of the lavender detergent the Tachibana’s use.

Makoto rambles about something, trying to fill in the quiet of the afternoon. The fading light makes Makoto’s skin look golden. His green eyes look full of life. Haru finds himself entranced by Makoto again smiling along as Makoto finishes up his story. Instead of saying something, he encourages him to continue talking resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto laughs as he runs a hand through Haru’s hair. He continues talking, moving the discussion onto another story. Haru doesn’t pay much attention to it. Instead, his eyes lazily study the freckles splayed across Makoto’s face. He counts them even though he already knows the amount his best friend has from the last time he counted them. Makoto has a tiny scar right under his jawline. He’s so close that if he wanted to, he could kiss it. He does. Makoto takes a sharp breath. His eyes are on Haru, face becoming red as he struggles to say something.

Haru’s cheeks are burning, why did he do that? He doesn’t know. Before he could turn away and excuse himself, Makoto cups his face, forcing him to look into those green eyes he’s loved his entire life. Makoto smiles down at him with that same look he’s given him in the rarest of occasions. He leans in towards Makoto’s face, eyes half-lidded, not knowing what he’s getting into but at the same time knowing _exactly_ what he wants from Makoto.

Oh, _oh_. Something clicks in his head. It all makes sense now.

* * *

 

His mind must be playing tricks on him. He’s obviously day-dreaming, there is no way on earth that the one he’s been in love with for years had just casually kissed under his jaw, right where his scar is. Makoto flushes as he stops his story and looks down at Haru. His blue eyes curiously look up at him as if it’s normal. As if he’s done it before, that there is nothing absolutely worth freaking out about. Makoto’s heart pounds hard as he takes Haru’s face in his hands.

Haru’s eyes are on him so intensely that it’s hard for Makoto to resist looking away. He instantly recognizes the look in Haru’s eyes, one he has seen on his own face when he’s looking at the person he loves. Who he is staring right back at. Haru’s eyes drift down to Makoto’s lip and instantaneously something clicks inside Makoto’s head. Honestly, he’s an idiot for not realizing sooner that Haru feels the same way. Makoto leans in and Haru meets him halfway their lips connecting like pieces of a puzzle.

* * *

 

People come together spontaneously. They’re in a heated argument when suddenly, they’re kissing. They could be parting with no telling when they’ll be reunited again when they share a goodbye through connected lips. It can be two lovers embracing each other when they reunite after a long, dreadful time apart for fear of losing them.

But Haru and Makoto aren’t spontaneous, nor will they ever be. They come together naturally, like two magnets of opposite charge. Like how the tide rises with the moon or how gravity keeps one’s feet on the ground. One moment they’re apart, the next, they’re together, lips connected while bodies are flushed together. Neither is sure who started it, perhaps it was the flames of their burning desire for each other finally consuming them and causing them to give in. Neither one cares. What matters now is that they’re together.

Teeth clank as the two inexperienced boys kiss. Haru slides himself onto Makoto’s lap then wraps his arms around Makoto’s neck as Makoto grips his waist. When the two pull apart Makoto lets out a sigh of relief before laughing. Haru blushes a small smile present on his face. They dive into another kiss, this one more rehearsed and passionate compared to the first one. Haru’s hand move up to Makoto’s hair, further messing up the already messy hair. As they break the kiss, Haru buries his head in Makoto’s chest, allowing his best friend to embrace him. He closes his eyes as Makoto kisses the top of Haru’s head before resting his chin on top.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately,” Makoto admits.

Haru smiles nuzzling his face into his best friend’s broad chest, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> You should also scream with me about whatever on [my tumblr.](https://rosiekeith.tumblr.com)


End file.
